Shatter
by tr1xx777
Summary: Takes place after X-Men: The Last Stand. Abigail Hilden escapes an insane mentor to take refuge at Xavier's School for the Gifted, only to find that she may not be as far away from him as she thought. T for swearing and death. Pyro/OC
1. Chapter 1

I stared in the mirror, my jaw slacked and my hands hovering over my head, almost scared to touch my once blonde hair. Ever since I was a little kid, people had always told me that I had beautiful blonde hair and now...

Streaks of black were placed randomly throughout my hair, starting with the right side my long, grown out bangs and then some more spread over my entire head. I had just woken up this morning to see black streaks in my hair.

"Ashton!" I screeched, storming out of my bathroom and towards my brothers room. I could hear heavy death metal blasting from behind the door. The door was opened just a crack so I slammed my foot into it, causing the entire thing to swing open. "What have you done?!" I screamed.

Ashton flinched and jumped up, opening his mouth to probably tell me to get out of his room. His mouth froze, still open as he stared at my hair. "...woah."

"What the hell were you thinking? I have to go to school like this! This better be temporary!" I yelled, kicking his dresser and managing to knock over some little trinkets and CD's.

"I didn't do anything!" Ashton snarled back, "dammit, Bunny, stop blaming everything on me!"

"Who else would have dyed me hair!" I screeched. I didn't wait for him to answer, instead I just whirled around and stormed back to the bathroom. None of my friends had annoying brothers like this so why did I get stuck with the one imbecile in Los Angeles?

I turned on the tap to the bathtub and stuck my entire head under. I probably wouldn't have enough time to even dry it. I massaged my head with shampoo and conditioner as I did my best to get all of the dye out. After five minutes of thoroughly washing, I wrapped a towel around my head, knowing that I had gotten all the dye out.

Ashton was mean but not enough to use permanent.

I finished putting on my makeup and got changed into my school clothes (meaning just blue shorts and a loose white tank) and finally took the towel out of my hair, running a hand through it to find that it was mostly dry.

I walked back into the bathroom and the second I looked in the mirror, I felt my stomach drop. "Fuck!" I cursed and the mirror in front of me shattered. I hadn't even noticed that I punched it, I just saw red. My hair was still partially black.

"Ashton, I will castrate you for this!" I screamed as I kicked the bathroom door open and stormed out. I didn't have enough time to try washing my hair again, all I could do was brush it through and hope a miracle would occur.

"I didn't do anything!" Ashton yelled from his room. The idiot had dropped out of school when he turned sixteen, my age now. Ashton is now eighteen and still living at home. Our parents own a hotel chain all across America, Canada and even in Europe. Meaning they were travelling most of the time and didn't exactly have time for us.

But it's their jobs and I understand. It isn't their fault that they have to leave for most of the week.

I slung my pink backpack over my shoulders as I stomped my way to school. It wasn't a far walk, we live only a block from my high school. I plugged in my headphones and started playing my iPod. I wasn't really paying attention to the words, I was too busy thinking of ways to destroy Ashton.

When I reached school, my best friend Heather was waiting for me. When she saw me, her jaw dropped and she took a step back. "Don't even say anything." I snapped, "it was Ashton and yes, I tried washing it out."

"That sucks," Heather said, fingering the thick streak at the front, "it actually doesn't look that bad. It's cute."

I playfully rolled my eyes as I brushed the piece behind my ear. At least he didn't dye it all black. I probably wouldn't have even come to school if that were the case.

Heather linked arms with me, her ponytail of red hair, swinging back and forth with every movement. "Now, lets go! We're already late for chemistry and I don't want Mr. Berry on my case again."

I giggled, remembering last time when Heather got two weeks detention for being a half hour late to class. When our teacher, Mr. Berry, asked where she was, the redhead simply answered that she was "fashionably late."

We reached class and took our seats at the back of the room, behind the lab table. There were already small vials of chemicals, Bunsen burners and glass beakers set up along with safety goggles and gloves.

I stared at the glass beaker, trying to ignore the stares of my classmates. Everyone was wondering why the hell Abigail 'Bunny' Hilden dyed her hair black. I could feel Heather nudge me lightly to let me know she stood behind me. Even then, I could feel the anger rising within me.

Mr. Berry entered the classroom and started his lecture about safety precautions in the lab like he did every time we did an experiment. I wasn't really paying attention, I was boredly studying the small crack in the beaker. It almost looked like it was spreading.

"Ow!" I yelped and slapped my hands over both of my eyes. "I think I have something in my eyes!" I hissed to Heather to pried my hands away and looked at them.

"I don't see anything, Bunny." Heather shrugged and I carefully lowered my hands. My eyes started watering to get whatever was in my eyes out. I quickly wiped the tears away so no one would think I was crying.

The pain in my eyes only grew steadily as I continued wiping them, despite Heather constantly slapping my hands away and telling me that I'll only make it worse. After only about five minutes of this, my eyes weren't watering anymore, but I was actually crying from the burning.

I tried to keep my eyes open by focusing on one thing; the glass beaker. I was shocked to find that the small crack on it had spread so the entire thing looked like it was about to shatter any moment.

Tears dripping down my face, I cautiously reached forward to grab the beaker. Before I could even touch it, it shattered and I screamed out in pain. Not because the glass cut me, but because my eyes starting _burning_. It felt like they were on fire!

I stumbled out of the chair, gripping my eyes as I screamed in pure agony. "My eyes!"

I tried getting to the door, I needed to get to the washroom, but I couldn't see and I ended up running into a table. Someone grabbed my arm to try and help me, but I yanked it back. "Get away from me!" I snarled and uncovered my eyes. That person was Heather and she was staring at me in utter terror.

I scrambled to the door and raced into the hall. I could barely walk, let alone run and ended up running straight into the lockers. People from my Chemistry class ran out of the room to watch me as I raced to the bathroom, using the lockers to lean on.

I flung open the ladies washroom door and stumbled in, going straight for the sink. I was full on screaming now as the burning sensation passed from my eyes and started spreading to the area around my eyes.

I looked into the mirror, tears were falling from my eyes and the whites of my eyes were now red and bloodshot. But that wasn't the terrifying part. My once blue irises were now a golden yellow and small black veins seemed to be spreading from my eyes, onto my skin. Whichever part of my face was burning, that's where the veins were.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered. There was a second of silence before the sound of all three mirrors in the girls washroom shattered at once. I screamed and leapt back, tripping and falling on the white tiled floor.

"Make it stop!" I screamed and clutched my head, keeling over and squeezing my eyes shut. "Make it stop!"

I could hear the gasps of the girls who had followed me, they were all whispering but I could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. The one word that kept on coming up, stood out to me like a lion in a herd of lambs.

_Mutant_.

I slowly looked up, still clutching my head to see the group of horrified teenagers watching by the door. Heather was at the front and her hand was slapped over her mouth in terror. My _best friend_ was scared of me.

Anger hit me like a tidal wave, filling up my lungs and swallowing me whole. I wasn't even thinking as all the shards of glass spiralling around me, stopped spinning and pointed to the group of girls.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" The glass shot forward and most of the girls jumped out of the way just in time, but the unlucky few stood frozen in fear as the glass buried itself into their stomachs and chests. Heather was one of those unlucky ones.

I stared at Heather, straight in the brown eyes as her hands hung limply at her side. She only broke eye contact once to look down to find three pieces of glass sticking out of her chest. Her white shirt slowly started turning red as she looked up at me again with betrayal filling her eyes.

The redhead fell to the ground, along with two others and the rest of the girls rushed out of the room screaming.

I went back to clutching my head, not even thinking about what I had just done to the girl who had been by my side since kindergarten. "Make it stop..." I was whimpering now in the silence. But for me, I could hear my heart pounding loud enough to deafen me.

"I can help." I looked up to see a man. He was tall and slender with eyes black as ink that matched his dark clothing. His skin was dark as well with some stranger formed symbols tattooed all along his arm and up his neck.

_I can help you overcome this_. His lips didn't move but the words were in my head.

"What are you?" I whispered, looking up at the stranger.

"My dear, I would like to ask you the same exact question." he said, gesturing to the three dead girls with blood pooling around their motionless bodies. "We are the same. We are outcasts with powers far greater than man will ever understand. We are mutants."

The man held out his hand for me to grab but I merely looked at it. Our eyes met and I could see the understanding and knowledge behind his black irises. He was like me. He was different.

Slowly, my hand reached to his and I grabbed it with a firm hold. There was no going back now.

**The more reviews, the faster I update. **

**Question time!**

**1. Who do you think this strange man is?**

**2. What do you think Bunny's powers are?**

**3. How do you think her parents and brother will react when they find out Bunny murdered three people?**

**4. What do you think of Bunny as a character?**

**5. How do you like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Years Later_

I pulled off my leather jacket as I entered the room to see Luthor waiting for me. Luthor, the man who had trained me for the last three years, was a telepath and had the ability to leave his own body and enter someone else's. In fact, he once mentioned that the body he has now wasn't even his real, biological body.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked up to him. I tightened my blonde and black hair in its ponytail as I stood in front of my mentor.

It turns out Ashton actually didn't dye my hair and that was actually the first stage of my mutation. The next was when my eyes turned yellow and all veiny, but I later learned that the black veins only appear when I use great amounts of energy into my power.

"Yes, Shatter, sit down." Luthor motioned for the seat. He insisted on calling me by my code name, never Abigail, Abby or what everyone called me three years ago, Bunny. I knew what he was about to do. He did it a few times before and I hate it. "Just remain completely calm, I want to try something."

I held in a sigh as I closed my eyes. All at once, there was a _whoosh_ and I felt as if something had leaped through my chest. Luthor had taken over my body. the thing with Luthors powers was that you could see what he was doing with your body, you just couldn't do anything to stop it. Eventually, if you are stuck in your own body long enough, you just stop being there all together. Die, I guess. And then Luthor is in total control.

My hands curled into fists and a vase that was sitting on a table near by, levitated upwards before shattering, making roses and water spill to the floor as the glass swirled around the air.

The green pieces of glass levitated over to where Luthors body was sitting up straight in the chair opposite of me. Before I could even tell what Luthor was doing, the glass shards flew forward, straight into the body's chest.

_What are you doing? That was your body! _

"Not any more, my dear." My voice spoke, even though I wasn't the one making the words, "Now I have a fresh new body and powers."

I felt my stomach drop. He was stealing my body? Did all those years mean nothing? _You can't do that _I screamed.

"Don't take it personally, my dear, you aren't the first." Luthor snarled as he flexed his fingers, getting used to it. I can't understand, but all I know is that I'm angry.

Luthors hold on my mind wasn't strong, he didn't expected that I would fight back as fierce and was taken by surprise when he felt me trying to regain control over my body. Long ago, Luthor taught me how to block my mind off if a telepath ever tried probing my mind for information, wasn't this kind of the same thing?

I hit back, full force and for a second, got my body back. But Luthor quickly recovered, and shoved me out again. Our fight was as if I were trying to get through a door that he didn't want me to go through. I had slammed against the door with so much strength, that Luthor had stumbled back and I was nearly in.

It was like if he shoved me back out that door but I still had my foot in and was only getting angrier and more aggressive by the second.

"What ...are you...doing?" Luthor growled, only it was in his voice and not my own like it should have been if he was using my body to speak. I could feel him becoming weaker and suddenly, I had full control of my body.

I launched myself off the ground and flew out of the small, one story building. I flew as high as I could and sped through the air to try to get away from that place. I expected Luthor to try and get my body back but the only thing I felt was a small headache and his words echoing in my mind.

_What are you doing?_

I pushed the words away and tried to ignore the headache. Suddenly, everything around me started to spin and I felt myself going down. I shrill scream escaped my lips as I tried to gain control of my power, only momentarily stopping myself in the air before plummeting down.

The ground below me was quickly coming at me and even though it must have been only seconds, it felt like hours of free falling. I hit the ground and my screaming ended abruptly. The world was still spinning around me as my headache ceased but absolute agony spread over the rest of my body.

People were rushing around me and I felt my body being picked off the ground and that's when I blacked out.

* * *

I was laying on some kind of table, that much I was sure of. People were talking around me, and they didn't know I was awake since my eyes were closed.

"Who is she, Professor?" A woman's voice asked.

Another male voice answered, deeper this time and slightly rapier, "As far as I can tell her name is Abigail Hilden, though her friends and family used to call her Bunny."

"And can you explain to me why the hell she fell out of the sky?" It was a different male. He sounded slightly angry, like an animal.

"That I can't tell you, Logan." The Professor answered, "her mind seems to be blocked off. She isn't allowing me in."

"So she's a telepath?" The same woman from before asked, "and she has the ability to fly as well? Then why were her bones covered in...glass?"

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, "Was she with...Stryker?"

I remember Stryker, I had the pleasure of meeting him a few years back when we had to deal with him kidnapping mutants and testing on them.

"As far as I can tell, no. Having glass cling to the bones like that would be extremely difficult, even to a man like Stryker. And to answer your question, Ororo, I do sense telepathic abilities but they don't seem to be hers."

"What is this? Guess the power?" Logan snarled, "what does she do?"

"Why don't we ask her that?" The professor answered, "Abigail, it's alright if you open your eyes. We don't bite."

"Speak for yourself." Logan muttered.

My eyes opened and I looked around. I was in some kind of hospital, laying on a medical table with a needle in my arm. When I saw the needle, I instantly started freaking out.

I tried pulling the IV out of my arm but the woman, Ororo, grabbed my arm to stop me. The second she touched me, a glass cabinet shattered and I ripped my arm away.

The man with silver grey hair and blue eyes, looked at the cabinet with realization dawning in his eyes. "Ah, hyalokinesis. She can control glass, much in the way that Magneto can control metal."

"Where am I?" I growled, "And who the hell are you people."

"Abigail, I am Professor Xavier. And you are at a school for the gifted, where we teach you how to control your powers and live peacefully-" the one who had spoken before answered, before I cut him off.

"I know what Xavier's is." I snapped. Sorry if I was feeling a little cranky after I fell from the sky. Speaking of which, where are my injuries?

"Abigail, would you like to explain what happened? One of our students carried you in and healed you, but that doesn't explain why you fell in the first place, and not to mention, why exactly do you have a glass layer over your bones?" Ororo mentioned sweetly.

"I...don't remember." I lied. Of course I remember, but they don't have to know that.

"That's alright." Ororo smiled, "do you need for us to call anyone? Your family?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't have anyone." If Luthor wasn't a backstabbing douche who got stuck in my head, maybe I would actually have someone to call. But for now, I was alone.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like." Xavier smiled, while Logan looked furious.

"What do you mean she can stay here, Chuck? We don't have anywhere left for her to stay! All the rooms are full." Logan snarled.

"Have you ever heard of roommates, Logan?" Xavier retorted, "You can stay with Rogue. She doesn't have her powers anymore so it shouldn't be a problem."

I had to hold in my look of utter disgust. She took the cure? That pathetic, what is she even doing her if she's no longer a mutant? "Sure, that's be fine." I muttered. I _really_ do not want to room with a human!

"Logan, will you show Abigail-"

"Abby." I corrected, "Or Bunny. It doesn't matter."

"Will you show _Abby_ around, then?" In response, Logan nodded gruffly, though he didn't look pleased with the order.

"Follow me, kid." I yanked the needle out, causing Ororo to wince and look away while I simply got up and followed Logan out of the room. "Are you ready to be part of Mutant High?"

Do I have a choice?

**Thank you to my reviewers! Anyway, now it's time for questions!**

**1. How do you think Abby got the layer of glass around her bones?**

**2. What do you think of Luthor?**

**3. How do you think Abby is going to get along with others at 'Mutant High?'**

**4. How do you expect Rogue and Abby will get along? Will they hate each other? Get along? **

**5. Do you think anything is going to happen in the future with Luthor stuck in Abby's mind? **


	3. Chapter 3

Logan ended up showing me to a room at the end of the hall. There were two beds, one with a black and purple bed sheet and the other with a simple white one. The room was painted a forest green and was covered in paintings and photographs.

On the blue bed, a simple, all black outfit was lain out across the bed. Since I was still wearing dirty, blood stained yoga pants and a tight shirt, it would be nice to have something fresh.

"This is your new room, kid. Rogue should be here soon so she can show you around." Logan said gruffly before turning around and walking away, leaving me in the strange room.

I stood there for a minute before casually walking over to the cork board full of photos. I leaned in closer to examine the pictures. They were mostly of a brunette girl with other people, usually a dirty blonde boy with fantastic blue eyes.

A picture of three people in the corner caught my eyes. It was the girl and what I'm guessing to be her boyfriend, but with a new face added. A smirk fell on my lips when I realized that I recognized this boy.

"You're Abby, right?" I whipped around to see the same brunette in the pictures. She was very pretty, with long hair that reached her mid back and two streaks of white surrounding her face. She looked friendly enough. But then I remembered she took the Cure.

"Uh, yeah. You're Rogue?" She nodded.

"Is it true that you fell from the sky? I don't mean to be blunt-" I cut off her southern accent.

"From what I'm told, it's true. I don't really remember too much about it." I shrugged nonchalantly. If I had to keep up this 'memory loss' charade, I would have to use it with everyone who asked.

Wanting to change the subject, I turned to the pictures, "Is this your boyfriend?" I pointed to the guy with the blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's Bobby. We've been together a little over two years now." she smiled as she looked at the photos. A lovey, glazed look crossed over her pale face and I felt like I was going to projectile vomit.

"Does he think differently of you since you got the Cure?" I didn't mean to say it, but now that it was out, I didn't regret it.

Rogue looked shocked, "I-uh... N-no. He's just happy that I'm happy." I nodded as if I understood but after years of Luthor drilling Mutant Superiority into my head, it's hard to think someone could be so...cowardly.

Luthor always told me that if evolution was what made us so powerful, then humans are simply the weak links that needed to be cancelled out if we plan to move forward in the world. And people who take the Cure, are the weakest.

"Um, the Professor wanted me to tell you to meet in the Danger Room if you're feeling up to it. He wants you to display your powers." Rogue muttered before whipping around and storming off. Oops, I must have offended her. My bad.

But it's not like she was exactly helpful either, she didn't even tell me what or where the Danger Room was. I bit back a snide comment as she disappeared out of the room. Instead, I closed the door an stripped myself from the clothes I was wearing when the whole Luthor incident happened.

I pulled on the loose fitting, black tee-shirt, and the pair of black shorts. The outfit came with sneakers (black as well, who would have thought) so I put those on too. There was an array of headbands and ponytails so I tied my blonde and black hair in a loose bun.

Now, time to find this Danger Room. I left my new room and into the hallway, turning left to go down to where I remembered the main lobby was. In the five minutes it took to walk there, I got quite a few curious stares.

Finally, I stopped a guy who looked like he knew where he was going. "Uh, hey, I'm supposed to go to the Danger Room?"

He was big, with dark hair and thick muscles. "Just take the elevator down to the bottom floor and find the door with the big, circular X on it."

I had just come from the basement, all the doors have big X's on them. "How do I know which room is the Danger Room?"

"It's the one at the end of the hallway on the far right." he shrugged before walking away and I frowned. Where the hell were the elevators? As I recall, they looked exactly like the walls.

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall in the opposite way of Mr. Helpful until I found someone else. A girl, who was model pretty, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Not to mention the black, red and white wings on her back.

"Can you tell me where the elevators are?" I asked and she stared at me a moment before clenching her fist and slamming it against the wall. Immediately, the wall opened up, revealing an elevator.

"They're old, usually you just have to walk past them to open them but sometimes it takes a little more." The brunette shrugged, "I'm Kara by the way. You can call me Grimm though."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I grinned. "I'm Abby. Also known as Shatter. Why are you called Grimm."

Kara smirked, "I can make your worst fear your reality. My brother came up with it. What about you? What's the story behind Shatter?"

I held my hand in the air and the lightbulb hanging above me shattered and rushed to my hand, stopping abruptly to hover over the palm of my hand. Slowly, the glass starte to shape until it looked like a dragon.

"Impressive." Kara nodded. "You should probably be going down to the Dange Room now."

The dragon flattened out and wrapped around my wrist as a bracelet.

"I'll see you later then." I said my goodbyes before entering the elevator. The ride to the basement was short, and when I got down, I followed Mr. Helpfuls directions until I found the door.

I contemplated knocking on the door but was cut off when it slid open and I was greeted by a fireball coming my way. The impact of the blast never hit me because the small piece of glass around my wrist stretched out to make a shield.

"What the fuck?" I muttered as I dodged a small fireball, no bigger than a baseball that flew past me and into the hallway. The second it flew past the doorway, the ball disintegrated. As if it wouldn't burn out there.

Logan was the first to see me, "Good to see you, kid. We got bored waiting for you and decided to start training." he barely finished his sentence before a giant robotic arm slammed down on the ground close to us. "Level 8, sentinels. Chuck has this strange idea that we'll be having problems with sen-"

Logan was cut off when a glowing light appeared in the air, getting brighter every second. He cursed under his breath before grabbing my wrist and yanking me away, just before a yellow laser beamed from the light and hit the ground.

I glanced back and saw a huge crater where the laser hit. "Who else is in here?"

"Me, Storm and Iceman. But he already got burnt and had to go get that fix-" Another fireball cut him off. "So it's just me, you and Storm."

"I thought I just had to display my powers or something." I muttered under my breath. But with Logan's super hearing, he heard me.

"Can you take down the sentinel on your own?" he asked and grabbed my wrist again, pulling me away from the fire zone. We ducked behind a pile of debris, where a white haired woman was waiting.

I closed my eyes and let my powers take over. I could sense that there was enough glass in the Danger Room that I could rip that sentinel to shreds. I opened my eyes, looked at the two mutants, and nodded.

"Then go for it." Logan nodded but Storm looked like she was about to object. Before she could, I leapt away from our hiding spot and got ready for action.

Time seemed to stand still as every shard of glass in the Danger Room started to lift; every broken window, part from the sentinel even a few grains of sand. My body started to float upwards and my eyes began to burn like they always did when I used so much of my power at once.

After a moment of complete calm, the sentinel wasn't shooting fireballs or trying to kill us, Storm and Logan weren't yelling orders, and the only sound was the flames dancing in the background. My hands thrust forward and all the glass floating around me shot out.

Sounds of metal ripping and electric jolts could be heard loud and clear as I tore up the rusty old robot up with my mind. The first thing to hit the ground was some wires, followed by what looked like a gun and then body parts just started falling like rain.

I dropped my control over the glass and fell to the ground, barely landing on my feet. I caught my composure and balance before nonchalantly walking back to where Storm and Logan were watching.

"Pretty cool, kid." Logan smirked and Storm nodded.

"You're already very powerful, there isn't much we can do for you at Xavier's." Storm mused, "you're free to leave whenever you want."

I was about to take her up on her offer when I froze. I lived with Luthor before this. He clearly wasn't going to be around to let me live there anymore, so where would I go?

I guess I could go back to our old loft, if I took the keys from Luthors body. It would be disgusting but necessary. "Uh, yeah I think I might have a place to crash. Let me just check though."

Storm told me to go ahead, so I left, finding the elevator and making my way to my floor. It was harder to find my way to my room than it was before and I ended up in a room of people munching on snacks and watching the news.

I was about to leave when something on the TV caught my eye. My body stiffened and I couldn't take my eyes from the television. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and I felt like I might throw up any second.

The police had found Luthors body.

**Crazy!**

**Question time!**

**1. What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

**2. How well do you think Abby and Rogue are going to get along?**

**3. What is going to happen with Luthors body?**

**4. Abby still has Luthor locked in her mind, do you think any problems are going to come from that?**

**5. What do you think of Kara/Grimm?**


End file.
